My Bakeneko is a bit too close for comfort
by Enver-Pasha
Summary: Hachiman finds a stray cat, and while not one for pick up strays ends up keeping it. Although it might prove more than what he has bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"**Oh, hey there you."**

"Nya" was the response he gained, as the creature looked at him.

As Hachiman was about to enter through the front gate of the Hikigaya residence, he stopped in his movement to address the animal now currently nuzzling his leg and and vying for his attention. He kneels down and begins to pet the head of this white and brown Japanese Bobtail, and smiled as the cat pushed forward against his hand, purring to full effect.

After a time, he stood up, and with a final pet, began to make his way inside the house. The cat followed him through the gate, and waited for Hachiman to open the door. Hachiman looked down, and saw what had happened. While he after the short interaction liked the cat, he was unsure whether he should let it in despite it now waiting, patiently for him. There was no collar and he was curious about the origins of the cat.

The cat gazed back at Hachiman, now seeming anticipating his decision. Scratching the back of his head, he eventually caved.

"Ah.. Ah right then fine, uh… would you like to come inside?" He asked the cat, feeling a bit odd for talking to the cat.

"_Nya Nya!" _ Was the cat's response, and it rose to its feet. Hachiman opened the door and entered, with the cat walking beside him.

"Tadaima" He said to no one in particular as he crossed the threshold. No utterance was heard in response.

_Must be Komachi is running late today_. He contemplated.

Setting his stuff down, he entered the kitchen, the cat following close by him. Hachiman takes one of Kamakura's dishes, and fills it with scraps of food. As he sets it down, the cat does not eat it, but instead looks up curiously.

"Not hungry then I take it?" The cat does nothing.

Hachiman leaves the dish, and moves to go upstairs and leaves the cat where it is. As he changes from his Uniform to his casual clothing, he finds the cat now on the couch on to one side.

As he moves toward the couch, now with his PSP at hand, he sits then positions to lay on it, his back propped up by the couches arm. The cat repositioned itself to be next to Hachiman, now laying down in a sleeping position.

After a time, Komachi arrived, and embraced the new cat with joy upon learning from her Onii-Chan about it. While she tried to hold the cat it did not respond well and when receiving affection from Komachi, and ran back to Hachiman.

"Eh? Why? What does Onii-Chan have that I don't?" Komachi pouted.

Hachiman pats Komachi's Head.

"Don't worry about it, she'll get along just fine over time." Hachiman uttered.

"I suppose your right, but for a stray, isn't she usually attached to you?" Komachi Asks.

"I can say the same with you and Kamakura." He responded Half jokingly.

They both laugh.

Their routine went on as usual apart from a new cat roaming around its surroundings.

In order to identify their new pet, Hachiman found a spare collar for Kamakura, and placed it on the cat. The cat stood still, and both He and Komachi were contemplating on a good name.

"What about Haruko?"

"Natsumi?"

"How about… Kanade?"

"Kanade sounds nice."

"Kanade it is, how do you like your new name?"

"_Nya"_ Was Kanade's response.

"Well, I guess she likes it." Komachi smiles.

Hachiman smiles in return.

The day was coming to a close, and dusk soon fell upon them as well everyone else.

For a time, the Hikigaya siblings, along with their new pet passed the time via television programming, soon both retired to their rooms, moving upstairs so did Kanade, still following Hachiman.

As Komachi and Hachiman began to enter their respected rooms, they turned to on another while halfway in their doorway.

"Good night Onii-Chan!" a lively utterance by Komachi.

"Good night Komachi." Hachiman responded with less vigour.

Kanade followed Hachiman into his room, and jumped on his bed. After he closed his door, he turned to see Kanade already there.

"So you're staying with me tonight?"

Kanade's response was immediate.

"_Nya."_

"Well, okay then, I just hope you don't need a litter box during the night"

A new day has arrived, and both Komachi and Hachiman readied for school, Kanade too was also bustling about.

As the Hikigayas departed from school, and were out of sight, Kanade was outside, and made a dash for the gate, in which she gained free reign to move.

After dropping off Komachi at her school, Hachiman made his way to his, eventually entering his homeroom and settling at his desk, his music device at hand. With his head down he waited for class to begin, and overhead his peers discussing miscellaneous things.

He heard of different places to eat, gossip of who likes who and oddly enough the complaint of the theft of a spare Soba uniform. He glanced around and saw everyone in their cliques, the populars, and bookworms, the otakus and so forth and so on, and waited for the class to start.

As the bell tolled, and Ms. Hiratsuka walked in, she was accompanied by another individual. The class quieted down after Ms. Hiratsuka's boisterous voice and their ritualistic morning began.

"Stand"

"Bow"

"Sit." uttered the class Rep.

With everyone looking at the new student, she stepped forward to introduce herself. Scanning the room, her eyes made contact with Hachimans. A beautiful smile spread across her face, as Hachiman was taken aback.

_Do I know this girl? I'm pretty sure I haven't met her at any time in my life." _He glances around to see now some of his male peers staring daggers at him.

She had short brown hair, average in height, and gave a sort of bubbly demeanor surmised Hachiman.

With a deep breath, and a recollection of herself she began her introduction.

"Good morning everyone!" My name is Kanade Suzuki, and I look forward to getting along!" She cheerily said.

"Why don't you take a seat next to… Hachiman? He's the one over ther-." She was cut off.

"Hai, Hai!" She takes the seat next to Hachiman, surprised that she knew his name.

As she sat down, they turned to face each other. Before Hachiman could say anything, she spoke first.

"Let's be the best of neighbors! **_owner_**_." _


	2. Posted before edits

"_Let's be the best of neighbors __**owner**_"

Hachiman's face had a look of surprise, as something unexpected was just heard. Looking around to see if he was not hearing things he saw several classmates near their vicinity turn toward him staring daggers both boys and girls.

"I-Im sorry could you repeat that?" Stammered Hachiman, who was at a loss of words.

"Oh um.. Let's be the best of neighbors?" She tilted her with visible confusion.

"Was that all you said just now?" Asked Hachiman.

"Yep! Why? Did you hear something else?" She asked, still confused on the inquiry.

"Ah, um no reason." Hachiman sees his classmates turn to their positions. Before he turns toward the board he looks back at Kanade only to see her grinning ear to ear. He turns quickly to face the front.

_What is this girl's angle? We only just met, yet she nearly causes a scene of Rom-Com proportions. _ Hachiman while facing forward is only blankly staring at the board as he assesses his situation, and the reasoning behind this new girl nearly stirring up chaos for him.

_I should just try to avoid her… yea that should be easy enough. _

After the bell rang for lunch Hachiman rose from his seat and moved to the vending machine for his MAXX Coffee. Kanade was about to move but, was swarmed with inquisitive peers. She watched as Hachiman left the room.

Hachiman, now at his favorite spot with his lunch his dear imouto made along with his favored drink made himself comfortable and began eating.

_It doesn't get much better than this… great food, nice weather and its sile-_

From the corner of his left eye, he saw a body drop next to him. As he looked over, it was Kanade with a grin.

"Yo" She gave a salute

"Yo?" He responded

_So much for avoiding this loon_

"So this is your special spot eh?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose." He responded.

"Its nice, the breeze at least." She added

"Mm, that it is." He tacked on.

…..

…..

"So… what was up with that introduction? This morning I mean." Hachiman finally pressed what was on his mind.

"Aren't you curious how I found you?" She asked.

"Not really, it's not hard to find anyone on the premises."

"Fair point."

"So?"

"So what? Oh.. well ..."

_I can't exactly tell him I'm his cat, and it's just natural to refer to him as such… I manage to brush it off but I ruined it when smiled at him_. She was running through possible explanations to explain her weird behavior.

"There was nothing wrong with what I said. I hope we can become the best of neighbours." _Ill just pretend it didn't happen, and its something that he can't bring up… Sorry Owner!_

"Ah… " As he was eating, he noticed she did not have anything on her.

"Are you not eating?" He asks.

"I had a large breakfast hahaha *_Goeogoeo* _. A large growl from her stomach could be heard by her and Hachiman.

Hearing this, Hachiman splits the remainder of his bento, and handed it to her. She was unsure of the gesture, and tried to decline, but he pressed forward.

"Just take it, you can shake buildings with that growl."

"Thank you…" She manages to say before she starts eating. Her cheeks are blushing.

"Don't mention it." He responded.

As she finished they both departed walking back to their homeroom for the next class. They walked together but with Hachiman a bit in the back away from Kanade.

"Why are you way back there?" She asks

"Ah well, I figure you wouldn't want to be seen together with me, I'm not exactly the best if you like a social group." He explains

She drops back, and keeps in pace with Hachiman.

"Well, popular or not, it does not matter."

They both walk into the homeroom near the same time, while peculiar, it almost goes unnoticed with the addition of others pouring in for afternoon classes. Almost as Yui, who is already sitting down notices the two chatting together back to their seats.

_How? How is she so close to Hikki this quick? _As she contemplates on the situation she nods absently toward Yumiko's utterances. A foreign feeling bubbled in her heart as she saw the two.

_Why.. its a good thing yet…. I don't want her to get too comfortable with him… _

The final bell rang, and the departure was imminent. Before Hachiman could go to the club room, he heard Kanade utter her goodbyes.

"Ah, well see you soon own.. Hikigaya-kun." She waved.

"As well to you." He raised his hand.

When he left, Yui caught up with him.

"Mou, Hikki, wait for me." She rushed to Hikigaya's side.

_Should I ask him about the new transfer? Would that be too intrusive, how would he react?_

Before Yui managed to decide on her course of action, the time was over as they entered the clubroom.

_Ah, well I suppose Ill just let him introduce her if the occasion arises, there is no need to be concerned right now. Yosh, let's enjoy the rest of the day. _She surmised internally.

Before Hachiman and Yui sat, Yukinoshita was reading a novel in her usual spot.

"Yahallo Yukino!" Yui uttered with vigor.

"Ah.. Yahallo" Yukino responded weakly.

"Yo" Hachiman added.

They all sat in their spots comfortably, Yui chatting with Yukino while Hachiman pulled his book to read. Everything was nice and settling in the mind of Hachiman. A near ten minutes into this favored atmosphere a familiar face arose.

"Yahallo!"

"Yahallo Ishiki!"

"Konbanwa."

"Yo"

The class representative made an appearance in the fray, she also gained a spot and started chatting. As the time for the club closed, a last minute entry arrived without anyone being aware.

"Excuse me is this the service Cl… Hikigaya-San?"

"Suzuki-San?"

"Senpai.. Do you know her?"

"Ah.. yep, she is a new transfer for Yui's and mein IHomeroom."

"Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance, is there something you need from the service club? A request perhaps?" Inquired Yukinoshita.

"Anoo.. actually I'd like to join." Kanade stated with a smile as she looked at Hachiman.

As the girls all saw her smiling at Hachiman, something stirred within them, a feeling of urgency?

"Ah, well I don't see why not." Stated Hachiman.


	3. Chapter 3

After the paperwork and run down was given, Kanade was a bonafide member of the volunteer club, as this took a great while to finalize and with the sun dimming, the club decided to call it a day and departed for their homes.

As the group was walking out, Yui pulled Hachiman aside with digression from the others.

"Ne ne, it may be a bit much to ask but… did you know Kanade before her introduction in class today?" She whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Inquired Hachiman.

"Well, you seem to be in a friendly state right near the start, and this assumption to me is further cemented when you two were walking together to class back from lunch." She explained.

_Of all the times you decide to stop being an airhead, it's regarding this. _Hachiman smiled

"You seem awfully curious, if you applied this curiosity to your studies I dare say you would rank pretty high come testing." He chuckled as he saw Yui pout.

"Mou, Hikki…" a light push was given by Yui onto Hikigaya's shoulder.

"Ah well, you have known her as long as I in honesty, but it feels like i've been around her before, her presence I mean, yet I do not remember seeing her before." Hachiman collecting his thoughts pertaining to Kanade.

"Hee, is that so?" Yui side glanced at Hachiman.

"Yes, as far as I know." Stated Hachiman.

"Thank goodness." Yui let out a gush of air as she whispered just low enough whereas Hachiman could not hear it.

She began to depart with the rest, but before leaving Hachiman she smiled and waved.

"Matta ne!" She called while she began rushing forward to catch up with Yukinoshita.

"Matta ashita." Hachiman called.

Briefly taking a moment to witness the pleasant interactions between Yui and Yukinoshita, he began to make his way out of the building. He had not seen Isshiki or Kanade depart but assumed they had beforehand when he was talking to Yui, however, when he passed the lockers near the entrance, he was met with a surprise where a section of lockers made a gap. A now increasingly familiar voice called out behind him.

"Hikigaya-Kun?"

Hachiman turns around.

"Kanade? I thought you already left."

"Ah well, I needed to use the restrooms, as I came out I noticed you in front of me."

"So it is like that."

"Yep, that it is."

…

…

"Ne, Hikigaya… Can I ask you something?"

Hachiman ponders a bit before answering.

"You can as we leave, I'm a bit late then usual and I'd like to be home to prepare for supper."

"Ah, sure, of course." _For your sister no doubt you siscon _

They both depart side by side and enter on the street, the dusk faintly rising overhead across the city.

"So what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, what is your relationship with the other group members?"

"My relationship?"

"Yes, you seem to be on good terms, even close to a few… especially Yuigahama-san."

"Does it seem like that? We're merely acquaintances, nothing more."

"Hee… is that so?"

"Why? Does it seem otherwise?"

"Nevermind.. forget I asked, oh! This is where I depart!" They had their conversation down the way until a suburban road came near, adjacent to the main road where they were present. With a smile and and a wave she withdrew from a wondering Hachiman.

"Um, see you tomorrow?" He called after.

"See you soon!" She replied. _Sooner than you may think. _A mischievous smile crept across as she ran until he was out of sight.

_What did she mean by her inquiry? I was certain of our relationship, mine and the three are acquaintanceship… Yukinoshita even said as much, rejecting my friendship.. twice… weird. _

As Hachiman continued on his way home, he continued to contemplate the inquiry from Kanade, reviewing his interactions with those of the service club and continued to do so until he arrived.

As he reached the threshold, he heard the movement of feet, and smiled knowing who it was.

"Tadima Komachi."

"Tadaima Onii-Chan!"

"Nya!"

He looked down to see Kanade, the cat sitting to the side of Komachi looking up with expected eyes.

"Ill get dinner on once I change, do you have a preference Komachi?"

"Whatever you can whip up Onii-Chan! It would be delicious none the same coming from you! Kyaa that must have gotten me a ton of points."

With a chuckle, Hachiman replied to the affirmative, while messing with Komachi's hair.

"Oh you, no worries, you can relax and ill call for you once dinner is ready."

"Hai Hai." With a cutesy salute she went upstairs.

As she left, he looked down at Kanade, and knelt to pet and scratch behind her ears.

"Like to keep me company in the kitchen?" He asked the cat that appeared to be happy.

"Nya!"

They both entered the kitchen, kanade next to Hachiman as he was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.

Before arriving at the Hikigaya residence, Kanade made her way the long way round, he had opened a window upstairs of the residence to be able to gain access once the day was over. As she made her way, she noticed that she was being followed until four people appeared two behind and two in front. They halted a distance away and one of them spoke.

"SCP- 312017, come quietly or we are authorized to use non lethal force."

"I do not know what you mean."

"The gig is up, we know it's you."

Her face twitching After this utterance, she saw them moving toward her, quickly she booked it still in her normal form but with increased agility. Rubber bullets were fired but missed their target, and a feeble attempt was made to pursue. She readily out pacing her pursuers she then eventually came near the Hikigaya residence. She manages to slip through the window in the second story, hide her uniform and alter to her normal form before exiting down stairs. As she entered through the hallway she was noticed by Komachi.

"Ah, there you are Kanade, like to greet Onii-Chan with me? He should be here any minute."

"Nya" was her response, and she accompanied Komachi to the threshold to greet what she considered a great and kind owner.

"Tadami Komachi."

"Tadami Onii-Chan."

"Nya."

After the escape of their target, the task force meant to capture SCP-312017 met up in a western style tavern.

"Damn, we almost had her, now we're at a loss of leads."

"Well we have one lead."

"What is that?"

A picture was placed on the table.

"That uniform… that school has been identified."

"We'll implant an operative by the weeks end."

"""Affirmative"""


	4. Chapter 4

As Hachiman departed for school alone, his pacing was faster than his average due to the time he was finished becoming ready. Kanade and Kakumura's food were placed and Komachi had left earlier for a student gov meeting. She had recently became treasurer, so her duties had increased in some capacity, diminishing her leisure time more and more so.

Kanade had already departed while she wanted to stick with Hachiman, and surprise him around a street corner, it would feel like there would be too many coincidences and be painfully obvious, so she headed directly to school.

**-Line Break-**

Hachiman was now at the point where he could slow his pace and still be on time, as he began to slow down, around a street corner, a person came walking out, staring at a map. She appeared too suddenly for him to stop, and he ended up smashing into the person.

"Ah, sorry! Are you alright?" Hachiman stood up and gave out his hand to assist the student on the ground.

The student was in his school's uniform and she looked a bit cross but took his hand.

"I'm fine, it was my fault, I should have looked…. are you from Soba Municipal Highschool by chance? She asked while looking at his uniform..

"Ah, yep." He responded curtly.

"Well sorry for hindering you however, would it be alright if you show me where it is? Ive gotten lost it would seem." She asked with a deprecating smile.

"Yes I can assist you if you like, I was on my way there." He replied. Hachiman paused for a moment.

"Sorry what is your name?" She asked him.

"Hachiman Hikigaya, and yours?" He asked.

"Kim-An-Park." She responded.

"Okay uh…. Park-San?, it's right this way." Hachiman headed to the direction of the school expecting the girl to follow.

As he turned, the girl's eyes turned yellow and her pupils turned into vertical black slivers. She smiled fully to reveal a toothy grin.

**-Line Break-**

As Hachiman approached the school chatter began to circulate among his peers.

"Whose with that creep now?"

"That bastard always is chatting up a pretty girl"

"She must be tremendously uncomfortable."

The whispers while soft, could be heard by the two.

"Are they always that condescending toward you?" Park asked.

He shrugged.

As they entered the school, he directed her to the faculty office as he went to his class.

"Thank you Hikigaya-san for the help today." She stated

"No worries." He replied.

**-Line Break-**

Kanade had just exited the restroom and made her way past a new figure headed to the faculty office.

She stopped to turn to look at the familiar individual.

The individual turned while walking and quickly flashed a smile with a face filled out with yellow eyes, black slivered pupils, and canine teeth.

As the individual turned to face forward and entered the faculty office.

Kanade continued to move toward her class, thoughts rapidly entered in her mind.

_How did they know?_

_Are there more?_

_What is she?_

_Can I remove her permanently?_

That last though concerned her, as the logistics would be tricky.

As she entered the classroom, she relaxed a margin when she saw Hikigaya.

When she sat down, it was still a bit early so she reached for her notebook, and started going over the previous lesson.

After a time, the bell rang and she and the others waited for Hiratsuka-Sensei to arrive.

She turned to Yui and made eye contact. They smiled cheerily and returned to face forward. When she saw who was next to Hiratsuka-Sensei her face dropped.

"Uh… good morning, it appears we have another transfer student today?." She scratched the back of her head.

"Good morning! My name is Kim-An-Park but Park is fine. I enjoy having fun, and learning about others. While looking at the crowd she stopped and made eye contact with Kanade

"And my favorite food is liver."

"Okay then, there is free space next to…. Kanade." Hiratsuka motioned the spot next to Kanade.

Park obliged and moved toward her seating, she smiled and waved slightly when passing Hikigaya. He returned the gesture with a slight wave.

Kanade, when seeing this, was immediately concerned.

_How does she know him?_

As Park sat next to Kanade she extended her hand.

"I hope we get along neighbour." She smiled eerily, a flash of yellow seen in her eyes.

"As well to you." Kanade replied, a plastered smile present on her face.

**-Line Break-**

The day went on and lunch came. Hikigaya went to eat at his spot alone. Park despite being new did not draw in a crowd curiously enough. Two transfer students within a month made the newest newcomer less exciting. She left seemingly to follow Hikigaya as he departed. Seeing this, Kanade tried to follow suit, but was bogged down when Yui asked her to lunch with her clique.

She watched as Park left the room, and she was stuck not wanting to hurt Yui's feelings.

_Tsk, she won't try anything on the first day… right?_

**-Line Break-**

"Ah, sorry Hikigaya-san!" Park called Hikigaya in the empty hallway. He turned to address her.

"Hm?"

"From the faculty, I heard that you are one of the volunteer club members."

"That's correct."

"If you don't mind could you help me once again in getting to know the place?" She asked

"Ah, alright then, are you sure you don't want someone else?"

"Im su-."

"I can do it Hikigaya." They both turned to see a slightly disheveled Kanade.

"I can show her around, besides isn't the president supposed to meet with you guys today?"

Hikigaya looked at Park who smiled.

"That sounds fine to me, sorry to bother you on your lunch break." Park said to Hachiman.

Hikigaya nodded and turned to leave, before departing he turned back toward Kanade.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem Hikigaya."

As departed it was the two of them left in the hallway. Parks smile turned menacing and Kanade's grew cross.

"What's your game?" Kanade asked hostility emanating from her voice.

"Take a guess." Park's response was swift and curt .

"Do we have to draw this out or will you come quietly?" Park continued.

"You'll have my answer this afternoon." Kanade responded.

"I can't wait its been awhile since i've been trusted with an assignment after the last *Ahem* incident." Park smiled, showing a toothy grin.

"Well… don't get too comfortable here dog."

"Same to you fuzzball."

After their unpleasant conversation, They went their separate ways to eat lunch before returning to class for next section lessons, the two plastering smiles and meaningless pleasantries until the class began. Plans formulating before their alone for Park's supposed tour.

**-Ending Note-**

**It's been a while, this has been on the back burner, and I'd imagine if anyone has been seeing Volgun recently you know who or rather what Park is. I forgot to mention this before, the Bakeneko is based off of a manga named **_**mille. **_**It's really enjoyable.**

**Until the next time.**


End file.
